Power Rangers Ninja Steel Season 2
by templeofolar
Summary: The Power Rangers Ninja Steel are facing a new enemy, and they will have more powers and zords.
1. The Recall

The Recall

'"I have never seen such an easy takeover!" said Lord Zygon.

"Yes!" said Lady Zalia.

"I have never taken over a planet so easily!" said Lord Zygon, "where should we conquer next?"  
"How about the planet Earth?" asked Kyugor.

"That's an excellent idea!" said Lord Zygon, "let's get started right away! Planet Patrol and Planet Patrol fighters, start the raid on the planet Earth!"

The Planet Patrol fighters and the Planet Patrol soldiers began their raid on the planet Earth. They began attacking citizens, and other citizens began to run in the opposite direction and panic. Some of them called the police. The police came, but when they found out what they were dealing with, they quickly retreated and went back to their police station. The military came, but the Planet Patrol soldiers and Planet Patrol fighters overpowered them, and they quickly retreated. They sounded the civil defense alarm. The alarm sounded so that anyone who was outside would be arrested by the police.

At the time, Mick, Levi, Brody, Preston, Calvin, Sarah, and Hayley were in the park playing the song that they enjoyed in their childhood, and then, suddenly, the nexus prism came to them.

"It's the nexus prism!" said Levi.

The nexus prism began to glow in front of them.

"I think it wants you to pull out the ninja stars!" said Mick, "but why?"

"I think that someone must be in danger," said Brody.

Brody pulled out his ninja star, and then, the others followed suit.

"I wonder what's going on?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe we should get back to the base," said Mick, "and then, we will find out what is going on."

"Right!" said Sarah.

They left the scene and went back to the base.

"Oh, my circuits," said Redbot, "you won't believe what is going on!"

"What is it, Redbot?" asked Hayley.

"Summer Cove is under attack by a bunch of soldiers!" said Redbot.

"Well," said Levi, "we're about to change that!"

"It's morphin' time!" said Brody.

"Ninja stars! Lock in!" said the rangers, "Ninja spin!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene. They defeated all of the Planet Patrol soldiers.

"Yeah!" said Brody, "and don't come back!"

"They think that they are done, huh?" said Lord Zygon, "watch this!"

Lord Zygon took all of the Planet Patrol soldiers and combined them into one giant warrior.

"Whoa!" said Preston.

"We can take them down," said Brody, "right guys?"

"Right!" said the others.

"Blaze Stars!" said the rangers, "lock in! Ninja spin!"

"Falcon Zord!" said Brody.

"Serpent Zord!" said Preston.

"Tortoise Zord!" said Calvin.

"Piranha Zord!" said Levi.

"Tiger Zord!" said Hayley.

"Panda Zord!" said Sarah.

"Zords combine!" said Brody.

All six zords combined to form the Blaze Megazord. The giant combination and the Blaze Megazord exchanged punches, and then the Blaze Megazord released a bunch of rapid punches causing the combination to fall to the ground. Then the combination got up.

"Alright," said Brody, "let's end this!"

They launched themselves at the combination, hit him with their Ninja Star Blade and landed on the ground.

"Show's over, ninjas win!" said Brody.

The combination fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more.

"Who are these freaks of nature?" asked Lord Zygon.

"They call themselves the Power Rangers, dear," said Lady Zalia, "they fight for good! I hate them!"

"Whatever!" said Lord Zygon, "I will not let them stop me! I will conquer Earth even if there are a thousand of those Power Rangers!"

Lord Zygon became red all over.

They placed the nexus prism in its casing.

"Well," said Levi, "looks like we're back on duty!"

"Looks like it!" said Hayley.

"Well," said Brody, "the prism might have more surprises for us, so let's not give up."

"Yeah!" said Sarah.

They shut off the alarm for the city, and accepted the Power Rangers as its protectors, but they never knew who they are.


	2. The Elephant Freeze

The Elephant Freeze

"I have an idea that will freeze those rangers to death!" said Grutor, their monster creator.

"Okay," asked Lord Zygon, "what is it?"

"I can create an elephant monster, called Elefror, who has the power to freeze others," said Grutor.

"Go ahead and do it," said Lord Zygon, "and turn those Power Rangers into icicles!"

"Right away, boss," said Grutor.

Grutor created Elefror and presented him before Lord Zygon.

"So," asked Grutor, "what do you think?"

"He's perfect," said Lord Zygon, "send him down, right away!"

"At once, boss!" said Grutor.

Grutor sent Elefror down to Summer Cove. Right away, when some of the citizens saw him, they tried to run away, but they didn't have a chance. Elefror turned them into icicles and laughed about it. He then searched for more people to turn into icicles. The alarm sounded, and all of the rangers came to the base.

"What's going on?" asked Calvin.

"It appears that a monster is turning people into icicles!" said Mick, "you'd better get down there!"

"Right!" said Brody, "it's morphin' time!"

They morphed and arrived on the scene.

"That's enough!" said Brody.

Then Elefror shot a freezing blast at the rangers, and he turned everyone into icicles except Calvin. Calvin then noticed that all of the others were frozen. Elefror began to laugh evilly.

"What's wrong, yellow ranger?" said Elefror, "all of your friends too frozen?"

Calviu thought to himself for awhile.

"Lion fire star! Lock in! Ninja spin!" said Calvin.

Calvin delivered several punches to Elefror, and then Elefror fell to the ground. Then, he hit Elefror with a fireball, and then, Elefror fell to the ground.

"Now's my chance!" said Calvin.

Calvin placed his hand on each ranger and channeled energy to his gloves warming each ranger up, and as a result, each ranger warmed up and was free of their icicle state. Then Preston placed his hand on Calvin's shoulder.

"I don't know what you did," said Preston, "but thanks!"

"Yeah!" said Sarah.

"No problem!" said Calvin, "now, let's focus on the monster, okay?"

"Alright," said Brody, "let's not let this guy freeze us again, okay?"

"Right!" said the others.

"Alright, everyone," said Brody, "ninja blasters, fire!"

They took their Ninja Blasters and shot him in the trunk. As a result, Elefror began to feel irritated, and he was holding his trunk in pain.

"Look!" said Hayley, "I think he's hurt! Let's finish him!"

They took their Ninja Star Blade and did many final attacks. As a result, Elefror became extremely weak.

"Looks like Elefror can use some help," said the leader of Galaxy Warriors, "gigantify!"

Soon, they shoot a beam which made Elefror giant.

"Whoa!" said Preston.

"Let's use the Blaze Zords!" said Brody.

"Blaze Stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin!" said the rangers.

"Falcon Zord!" said Brody.

"Serpent Zord!" said Preston.

"Tortoise Zord!" said Calvin.

"Piranha Zord!" said Levi.

"Tiger Zord!" said Hayley.

"Panda Zord!" said Sarah.

"Alright," said Brody, "let's form the Blaze Megazord."

They combined their Blaze Zords to form the Blaze Megazord. Elefror shot a freezing beam at the Blaze Megazord, but the rangers blocked it with the hydro shield. Then the rangers counterattacked by shooting a large fireball at Elefror causing him to fall to the ground. Then Elefror got up, and the rangers did a serpent punch at him causing him to fall to the ground again.

"Let's end this!" said Brody.

The rangers launched themselves at Elefror, hit him with their Ninja Star Blades, and landed on the ground. Then, Elefror fell to the ground, exploded, and was no more.

"Show's over," said Brody, "ninjas win."

"Grutor!" said Lord Zygon, "your monster lost! What do you have to say for yourself?"  
"I thought that he would win!" said Grutor.

"Whatever!" said Lord Zygon, "I will have my conquest! Even if there are a thousand of those Power Rangers!"  
All of the people who were turned into icicles were set free and able to do their daily business.


	3. A Captured Cousin

A Captured Cousin

Calvin drove to his cousin, Craig's house to see if he would like to go to the park with him. He knocked on the door. His aunt, Mary, looked out of the window to see who it was. She saw that it was her nephew, Calvin. So, she opened the door and gave him a big hug.

"Come right in!" said Mary, "it's so good to see you! What brings you by?"  
"Well," said Calvin, "I was wondering if Craig would like to go to the park with me."

"I'm sure that it won't be a problem," said Mary.

"Craig!" yelled Mary up the stairs, "your cousin Calvin wants to know if you would like to go to the park with him!"

Then Craig came down the stairs smiling.

"I think that's a yes," said Mary.

"Ready to go?" asked Calvin.

"Yeah!" said Craig.

"Then, let's go!" said Calvin.

Calvin and Craig left the house, went into Calvin's truck, and drove to the park. Mary waved them goodbye as they left. Then, they arrived at the park. They exited the truck. Calvin pushed Craig on the swingset, he pushed him on the merry-go-round, and they did all kinds of fun stuff. However, Raigor, Lord Zygon's general, was looking for a way to start trouble and found it. He went back to the base and searched for Lord Zygon. He bumped into him in the long foyer.

"Oh, Lord Zygon," said Raigor, "I was looking for you!"

"What is it, Raigor?" asked Lord Zygon.

"One of those rangers has a little comrade," said Raigor, "if we kidnap him, we can demand anything from the Power Rangers!"

"Anything?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Anything," said Raigor.

"Well," said Lord Zygon, "I have something in mind!"

At the time, Calvin and Craig were enjoying themselves, not expecting any trouble, but things changed. A bunch of Planet Patrol soldiers surrounded them.

"Calvin," said Craig, "I'm scared!"

"I know," said Calvin, "try to stay by me, okay?"

But the Planet Patrol soldiers managed to separate the two.

"Calvin!" said Craig.

"Craig!" said Calvin.

Then they kidnapped Craig, took him to the base, blindfolded him, and tied him to a pillar.

"What do I do now?" said Calvin, to himself.

Calvin then got on his communicator.

"Hey, guys," said Calvin, "let's meet at the base; something just happened."

They all agreed to meet him there.

"What's going on, Calvin?" asked Sarah.

"Some Planet Patrol soldiers kidnapped my cousin, Craig, while we were playing together," said Calvin.

"Where did they take him?" asked Preston.

"I don't know," said Calvin, "but if my aunt Mary finds out that I lost him, I'm toast!"

"Don't worry," said Sarah, "we'll get your cousin back, somehow!"

Suddenly, a message came over their viewing screen; it was Lord Zygon.

"Hello, rangers!" said Lord Zygon.

"What do you want?" asked Hayley.

"It's more like what do you want," said Lord Zygon.

"What do you mean?" asked Sarah.

"I have Calvin's precious cousin, Craig, up here, but you can have him under a certain condition," said Lord Zygon.

"What do you want?" asked Calvin.

"I am challenging a fight between one of your pathetic Megazords and my precious Boxer," said Lord Zygon, "if you win, you can have him back, but if you lose, he goes to the ocean! Meet me in the desert in one hour. If you are a second late, he goes to the ocean. See you later, Power Rangers!"

Lord Zygon signed off.

"What do we do?" asked Sarah.

"I guess that we have to meet his demands," said Brody.

"Well," said Calvin, "what are we waiting for? Let's get going!"

"It's morphin' time!" said Brody.

"Ninja Stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin!" said all of the rangers.

"Let's use the Blaze Zords!" said Brody.

"I'm with you on that one!" said Preston.

"Blaze Stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin!" said the rangers.

The Blaze Zords came to the rangers.

"Falcon Zord!" said Brody.

"Serpent Zord!" said Preston.

"Tortoise Zord!" said Calvin.

"Piranha Zord!" said Levi.

"Panda Zord!" said Sarah.

"Tiger Zord!" said Hayley.

"Alright," said Brody, "let's form the Blaze Megazord!"

They combined all six zords to form the Blaze Megazord. They arrived in the desert on time. They made Boxer giant. Raigor was also there.

"Okay, here are the rules," said Raigor, "wait a minute. There are no rules! Fight!"

"Oh, great!" said Preston.

The Blaze Megazord was winning the fight, and Lord Zygon noticed this, so he sent Planet Patrol fighters to distract the Blaze Megazord. Then, Boxer began to have the winning edge.

"We need to do something about those Planet Patrol fighters!" said Brody.

"Maybe I can go outside and shoot them down!" said Preston.

"Go for it, dude!" said Brody.

Preston climbed to the shoulder of the Blaze Megazord and began shooting down the Planet Patrol fighters with his Ninja Blaster. Soon, there were no more Planet Patrol fighters. Then Preston climbed back into the Blaze Megazord.

"Good job, Preston!" said Hayley.

Then the Blaze Megazord regained its winning edge. It knocked Boxer to the ground. Then as he rose from the ground, the rangers launched themselves with their Ninja Star Blade at him, and the rangers landed on the ground. Boxer fell backward, exploded, and was no more.

"Show's over, ninjas win," said Brody.

"Alright, Lord Zygon," said Levi, "give us back our comrade!"

"Fool!" said Lord Zygon, "haven't you learned yet? You can't trust an evil villain. To the ocean he goes!"

"Let's get back to the base," said Brody, "maybe Mick can come up with something!"

"Right!" said the others.

They quickly returned back to the base.

"Mick, Zygon lied," said Sarah, "he had no intention of returning Calvin's cousin. Do you have a way that we can rescue him?"

"I have an idea," said Mick, "give me three of your communicators!"

Hayley, Calvin, and Sarah gave Mick their communicators. Mick then attached them to the base's teleportation unit. Right when Lord Zygon was about to toss Craig into the ocean, Craig was teleported out of Lord Zygon's hands and to the park.

"He's now in the park," said Mick.

"Thanks, everyone!" said Calvin.

"Calvin!" said Craig.

"Craig!" said Calvin.

They found each other and hugged each other.

"Let's get you home," said Calvin, "you've had a strange day!"

Calvin and Craig hopped into Calvin's truck, and Calvin drove Craig home. He walked Craig to the door and delivered him into the hands of his mother. Craig and Mary waved Calvin goodbye as Calvin left.


	4. Dances with Zombies

Dances with Zombies

The Summer Cove High School is having its prom tonight, and signs were everywhere announcing the prom. However, Mangor was in the area looking for trouble, and he found it. He went back to the lair and went searching for Lord Zygon. He found him.

"Hey, boss," said Mangor, "the high school is having its prom tonight!"

"And?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Wouldn't it be fun to turn all of those people into zombies?" asked Mangor.

"Yes, it would," said Lord Zygon, "in fact, I have the perfect monster in mind for the job."

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and formed the DJ Zombie monster.

"You know the plan, right?" asked Lord Zygon.

"Yes, I do," said DJ Zombie.

"Then, I suggest that you get down there and do it!" said Lord Zygon.

"Right away, boss," said DJ Zombie.

DJ Zombie went to the back door of the school and disabled the alarm system for the back door. He forced his way into the back entrance of the school without being detected. He came behind the human DJ, gagged him, dragged him away, tossed him inside a closet, closed the doors, and padlocked the door. Then DJ Zombie went to the turntables, switched the record, and played the zombie record. As a result, all of the staff and students began moving and dancing like zombies. DJ Zombie began to laugh. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Sarah.

"It appears that a monster is causing the students at the prom to dance and move like zombies!" said Mick.

"We'd better get down there!" said Brody.

"Don't go down there yet," said Mick, "if you do, you will also be caught in the same spell!"

"Yeah," said Brody, "you have a point."

"So, what do we do?" asked Hayley, "we can't leave them like that!"

"Maybe one of you can quickly go down there and blast the turntables!" said Redbot.

"It's worth a shot!" said Calvin, "I'll try!"

"Good luck!" said Sarah.

"Thanks!" said Calvin, "it's morphin' time! Ninja stars! Lock in! Ninja spin!"

Calvin became the yellow ranger. Then he teleported down to the turntables, the first thing that he did was zap the turntables, and the turntables became inoperable. Then, the staff and students were free of the zombie spell. They noticed the monster and quickly exited the gym. DJ Zombie also exited the gym. Calvin also heard the human DJ squirming in the closet, so he broke the lock with his electrified fist and helped the human DJ out of the closet.

"Thanks!" said the human DJ.

"No problem!" said the yellow ranger.

The human DJ also exited the building. Then Calvin returned to the base.

"Good job, Calvin!" said Preston.

"Yeah!" said Sarah.

Then the alarm sounded, and it was DJ Zombie. He was attacking citizens in Summer Cove.

"We'd better get down there!" said Brody, "it's morphin' time!"

"Ninja stars! Lock in! Ninja spin!" said all of the rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. Right away, DJ Zombie began shooting magic disks at the rangers causing them to tumble.

"I have an idea!" said Preston, "let's use the Ninja Stars, bow mode!"

"That might work," said Brody, "let's do that!"

"Ninja stars! Bow mode!" said the five rangers.

They shot arrows at DJ Zombie causing him to fall.

"Alright," said Brody, "let's do our finishing attacks!"

They did their finishing attacks, and DJ Zombie was left unconscious.

Then the leader of the Galaxy Warriors saw this and said, "gigantify!"

They fired the beam which made DJ Zombie giant.

"Whoa!" said Preston.

"Let's use the Blaze Megazord!" said Brody.

"Blaze Stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin!" said the rangers.

"Falcon Zord!" said Brody.

"Serpent Zord!" said Preston.

"Tortoise Zord!" said Calvin.

"Piranha Zord!" said Levi.

"Panda Zord!" said Sarah.

"Tiger Zord!" said Hayley.

"Let's combine the six zords!" said Brody.

They combined their zords and formed the Blaze Megazord.

"Alright," said Brody, "let's do this!"

DJ Zombie fired magic disks at the Blaze Megazord, but the Blaze Megazord deflected them with its hydro shield. Then the DJ Zombie delivered a couple of punches to DJ Zombie, and DJ Zombie fell to the ground. As DJ Zombie got up, the Blaze Megazord fired the rangers at him, all of the rangers hit him with their Ninja Star Blade, and they landed on the ground. Then, DJ Zombie fell backwards towards the ground, exploded, and was no more.

"Show's over, ninjas win," said Brody.

"Oh well," said Lord Zygon, "there's always next time. I will have my conquest one day. Those Power Rangers will be defeated."

They did reschedule the prom. Even Calvin and Hayley went to the prom. Also, Preston and Sarah went together. Everyone enjoyed themselves, and there wasn't any trouble.


	5. Meet the Scorpion

Meet the Scorpion

"Alright," said Lord Zygon, "we have been getting beaten by those Power Rangers every time that we send a monster. We need a different strategy."

"You know, dear," said Lady Zalia, "we have been sending one monster every time. How about sending maybe twenty monsters?"  
"You know," said Lord Zygon, "you might have something there. I will send twenty scorpion monsters!"

Lord Zygon took a few steps backward, took his staff, and created twenty scorpion monsters.

"Go to Summer Cove and cause trouble!" said Lord Zygon.

The scorpion monsters left the base, went to Summer Cove, and began attacking and stinging citizens. The alarm sounded in the base, and all of the rangers came to the base as quickly as they could.

"What's going on?" asked Preston.

"Suffering circuits!" said Redbot.

"It appears that there are a bunch of scorpion monsters who are attacking citizens in the city," said Mick, "you guys had better get going!"

"Right!" said Brody, "it's morphin' time!"

"Ninja stars! Lock in! Ninja spin!" said all of the rangers.

They morphed and arrived on the scene. The scorpion monsters got the first strike. They shot a stinger at the rangers, and the rangers became weak. After a short amount of time, the rangers pulled the stingers out of their bodies and regained their strength.

"We can't let that happen again!" said Brody.

They shot another stinger at the rangers, and the rangers became weak. Then they attacked the rangers. Shortly after, the rangers pulled the stingers out of their bodies and regained their strength.

"Okay, guys," said Brody, "we need to watch out for those stingers!"  
"Yeah!" said Hayley.

They all attacked one of the scorpion monsters, but the other scorpion monsters assisted the scorpion monsters that the rangers attacked.

"Element stars! Lock in! Ninja spin!" said the rangers.

They shot fire at the scorpion monsters, and some of the scorpion monsters fell to the ground. The other scorpion monsters surrounded the rangers and attacked them causing them to fall to the ground. Then the rangers fired their Ninja Blasters causing the scorpion monsters to fall to the ground. Then the rangers got up. Then they did a final attack on two scorpion monsters, and as a result, two of the scorpion monsters were eliminated.

"Two down, eighteen to go!" said Brody.

Two of the scorpion monsters formed their boomerang, released it, and hit all of the Power Rangers. As a result, they fell to the ground and hit the ground hard. Then, some of the scorpion monsters shot lasers at the rangers causing them to tumble and hit the ground. The rangers then got up, but two of the scorpion monsters shot lasers at them, causing them to tumble and hit the ground.

"Okay," said Calvin, "we need a plan. This cannot keep happening."

"I have an idea," said Hayley, "let's blast these guys, and then, let's use the fire element of our Ninja Star Blade on these guys!"

"Let's hope it works!" said Calvin.

The rangers got up and blasted the scorpion monsters causing them to tumble.

"Alright!" said Sarah, "Element Stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin! Fire blast!"

They shot fire at all of the rest of the scorpion monsters causing them to fall to the ground.

"Let's finish these guys!" said Preston.

Brody and Preston did a finishing blast with their Ninja Star Blade on ten of the scorpion monsters, and ten of the scorpion monsters were finished.

"Eight to go!" said Levi.

The host of the game show Galaxy Warriors noticed what was going on.

"Looks like they could use a little help," said the host, "gigantify!"

He pressed the button and made all eight scorpion monsters giant.

"Whoa!" said Preston.

"Let's call on the Blaze Zords!" said Brody.

"Blaze stars! Lock in! Ninja Spin!" said the rangers.

"Falcon Zord!" said Brody.

"Serpent Zord!" said Preston.

"Tortoise Zord!" said Calvin.

"Piranha Zord!" said Levi.

"Panda Zord!" said Sarah.

"Tiger Zord!" said Hayley.

"Blaze Megazord formation!" said Brody.

They combined their zords to form the Blaze Megazord. The two of the scorpion monsters surrounded the Blaze Megazord and held it steady so that it could not move. The other scorpion monsters shot stingers at it, but the Blaze Megazord deflected them with its hydro shield. The two scorpion monsters that held the Blaze Megazord steady electrified the Blaze Megazord causing it to come apart, and the rangers came out of their zords. The rangers landed on the ground.

"What do we do now?" asked Sarah.

"We probably should call on the Ninja Steel Zords," said Preston.

"I don't think that they can help us now," said Calvin.

"Yeah," said Brody, "you may have a point. Let's go back to the base, and hopefully, Mick can come up with something!"

"Look!" said Lady Zalia, "the rangers are retreating! We win!"

The rangers went back to the base.

"Mick," said Hayley, "that monster is too much for our zords. We need something that will take down those scorpion monsters."

Suddenly, the nexus prism showed something.

"Look!" said Mick.

"What are they?" asked Sarah.

"They appear to be the Shinobi Zords," said Mick.

"Shinobi Zords?" asked Brody.

"Yes," said Mick, "the Shinobi Zords. They are warrior-type zords that reflect the powers that you have. The red, yellow, blue, white, and pink ones form the Shinobi Megazord. The gold one rides piggyback for extra power."

"Wow!" said Sarah.

"Okay," said Mick, "let me throw some stars in so that you will have the shinobi stars!"

"Okay," said Sarah.

Mick tossed some stars into the nexus prism and out came the shinobi stars.

"Whoa!" said Preston, "we get to try out these new zords!"

"I'll wait here," said Levi, "you guys try out the Shinobi Zords."

"Well," said Brody, "what are we waiting for? We have a city that needs saving! Let's go!"

They left the base and went to the scene where the eight monsters were causing trouble.

"Okay, everyone," said Brody, "let's do it!"

"Shinobi stars! Lock in! Ninja spin!" said the rangers.

"Red Shinobi Zord," said Brody.

"Blue Shinobi Zord," said Preston.  
"Yellow Shinobi Zord," said Calvin.

"White Shinobi Zord," said Hayley.

"Pink Shinobi Zord!" said Sarah.

They readied their Ninja Star Blade. Brody, Preston, and Sarah managed to finish off three of the scorpion monsters. Then Lord Zygon realized what was happening. He took his staff and combined the rest of the scorpion monsters into one scorpion monster.

"We can do the same," said Brody, "let's form the Shinobi Megazord!"

They combined their zords to form the Shinobi Megazord. Sarah was the right leg. Hayley was the left leg. Preston was the torso. Brody was the upper body and head. Calvin was the arms. They exchanged punches and kicks. The monster employed his boomerang, but the rangers in the Megazord noticed it and readied their Shinobi Lance. They deflected the boomerang. They shot a flame at the monster causing the monster to fall to the ground. The monster slowly got up, and the rangers in the Shinobi Megazord powered up the Shinobi Lance and hit him. As a result, the monster fell backward, exploded, and was no more. The rangers the briefly celebrated.

"There has to be a way to defeat those Power Rangers!" said Lord Zygon, "there has to be a way!"

"That Shinobi Megazord was awesome!" said Preston.

"Yeah!" said Sarah.

"Just remember," said Mick, "use it only when you need it."

"Don't worry, Mick," said Brody, "we will."


End file.
